1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to scissors sheaths having improved integral blade sharpening means and improved scissors dislodgement means embodied therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scissors, shears and similar cutting implements having two pivotally connected cutting blades (hereinafter referred to as "scissors") are sometimes provided with a sheath which protects the scissors blades while the scissors are stored or carried therein to thereby prevent dulling of the blades, to prevent injury to a user and to prevent damage to other objects. Such sheaths are usually constructed so as to prevent accidental or unintentional dislodgement or removal of the scissors from the sheath, while enabling intentional withdrawal. For best service, it is sometimes desirable to sharpen the blades very often before use or merely from time to time as conditions require. Therefore, it is advantageous for the user to have at hand some type of scissors blade sharpening device, such as those shown, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,423,231, Elphee; 2,713,238, Stead; 4,258,592, Linden; 2,115,778, Krahenbuhl; 4,050,197, Thompson; 3,234,823, Lizak; 2,069,608, Hammond; 2,009,389, Anderson; 479,737, Collum; 1,471,136, Borleis; 1,051,333, Jacoby; 757,843 Rose. Not infrequently, through oversight or carelessness, such sharpening devices are not at hand or, being relatively small, are difficult or impossible to locate when needed, or even turn out to be lost. As a result, the scissors blades sometimes go unsharpened, the cutting work is not well done and the user is frustrated and upset. The prior art also contains examples of scissors sheaths having blade sharpening means mounted thereon or associated therewith, and the following U.S. patent illustrates the state of the art; U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,809.